A Proper Education
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: Suzaku just wants Lelouch to pay attention to class. Lelouch just wants Suzaku to relax... in more ways than one. Lelouch/Suzaku. Written for the kinkmeme on LJ. Cowritten with SavvyLovesYaoi.


**WARNING/NOTE (January 4th, 2011):**

This fic is bad, and I am very ashamed of it.

To be precise, although it also has shoddy writing, spelling and grammatical issues, its worst offense is how terribly OOC it is. My co-writer and I wrote this fic over a year and a half ago, when I was new to the fandom, had just watched R1, and didn't really understand the characters in any meaningful way. I might still not understand them that well, but I did think and read a lot about them for the past one and a half years, and think my initial impressions of them were horribly inaccurate.

Then why don't I just delete this fic?

Well, as bad as I think it is, it has nearly 50 reviews, I still get the occasional PM telling me they loved this fic and that it inspired them, and it just didn't feel right to just delete it. At the same time, if I heavily edited it to be more in line with my current characterizations/impressions, the end result would hardly even _resemble _the original fic. And then of course, this was co-written with SavvyLovesYaoi, and while I think she shares my sentiments, there is something nostalgic about one of our first co-written fics, no matter how bad.

So, the fic will stay up. I just hope that for all of you who click this and think it's terribly OOC, or that the writing is terribly shoddy and amateur-ish, that you won't write me off right away. All future Suzaku/Lelouch fics I might write will be very different from this.

That will be all.

Everything below this is the original fic entry.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This was written for the kink meme on LJ and the prompt was, and I quote, _"__Suzaku/Lelouch. Suzaku and Lelouch sit next to each other during class. Lelouch becomes bored of the lecture and decides to interrupt Suzaku (who is studiously taking notes) by giving him a handjob underneath the table. Optional after-class sex on the table."_

**Warning:** while it _does_ have a plot (I mean, look at the length of this thing... I'm completely unable to write just prOn without justification!), this is, in the end, a fic written for the kink meme... and as such, it's pretty smutty. :-)

**Pairing: **Lelouch/Suzaku. More specifically, Smexxlouch/Masozaku.

**Disclaimer: **We're disclaiming, guys.

* * *

**+ A Proper Education +**

**+ A LuluSuza oneshot + **

* * *

Suzaku had on more often figured that, when it came down to it, Lelouch had just about everything a normal person could desire. He had been blessed with both looks and smarts that far exceeded the ordinary, was surrounded by friends who loved him as much as they admired him, went to an elite private school and had his whole life ahead of him. Unlike Suzaku's own life, which, for better or worse, had long since been predetermined, Lelouch had both the ability and the skill to excel at whatever his heart desired.

But instead of taking that chance, what Lelouch could be found doing most often during class propping his head on his palm and sleeping the lesson away.

With the teacher's monotonous voice was droning on in the background, it was hard for Suzaku to keep himself from zoning out - he_ had_ been up until very late practicing kendo, after all, _and_ had exercised in the morning - but he was still dutifully taking notes, never once setting down the pen and forcing himself to listen. Lelouch, on the other hand, had spent the entire first 30 minutes of class asleep, head propped on his palm, face turned away and snoring so quietly only Suzaku, who was sitting right next to him, could hear.

With a little smile on his face, he lightly prodded Lelouch with the tip of his pencil. "Hey. Hey, Lelouch. Shouldn't you be paying attention?"

Lelouch jolted awake and looked around the classroom with a disoriented blink. When Suzaku laughed mildly, Lelouch turned to glare at his best friend. "Attention? Well, Suzaku, maybe you should loosen up a bit." His signature smirk spread across his lips.

Suzaku was far too used to said smirk to get nervous. "But you've been sleeping the entire period. How do you get away with it?" He was speaking in a low, rushed tone, sending nervous glances to the teacher, wincing as though expecting to get reprimanded every second now. "Shirley says that you waste your time in this school, that you are too smart for it. She may be right, but you really should at least try not to sleep during class, you know?" He finally let his eyes slip off the teacher and fixed Lelouch with a pointed look. "Being here is a _privilege_."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Your point? Being out there in the real world is so much more than what school teaches us. You should know that better than anyone."

Suzaku could see something coming to him, like a spark of inspiration shuddering over his face; then a knowing smile winding itself around his lips that made a shudder scuttle down Suzaku's spine.

Lelouch turned to him, the smile growing and his voice low, barely above a whisper. "And like I said, you really _do _need to loosen up..." Lelouch lowered his hand from its place under his chin and carefully placed it on Suzaku's upper thigh.

Suzaku stiffened at the feel of Lelouch's hand, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "What are you doing, Lelouch?" he hissed, while a soft shade of pink was dragged up from deep within and dusted itself over his cheekbones. He sent a panicked look to the teacher, who was thankfully still preoccupied with a couple of students at the other side of the classroom. "Lelouch, what -"

The raven haired teen cut off his friend with ease, "Relax, Suzaku..." He squeezed his hand tighter around the other boy's thigh and slid his hand higher and_ higher_ still. He smirked wickedly when he heard the brunet next to him gasp. He danced his fingers playfully over Suzaku's crotch area, and began to find himself a bit aroused at the vibrant pink on Suzaku's cheeks and the way his breath hitched.

Suzaku swallowed bitterly at the sudden intrusion and didn't know where to look, squirming on his seat. A thousand different thoughts ran through his head, slamming into each other like bumper cars at an amusement park. Eventually, some part of him did understand where all of this was going and he finally found the presence of mind to grasp Lelouch's wrist, hiss a quiet, "Stop it, Lelouch" and try to rip away the hand that had so precariously positioned itself over his crotch and -

And Suzaku blushed an even deeper shade of pink as he heard a noise, looked up and saw the teacher look _right at him_ as she had apparently finished her conversation with Shirley and the others. Suzaku's body immediately went rigid, every muscle in his body tensed. _Think, Suzaku, think, _he hissed at himself, trying very hard to ignore the hand that was lovingly rubbing his crotch. He couldn't make a fuss now, couldn't draw attention to himself. If he told Lelouch to stop now, people would notice and if people noticed -!

He sent the boy to his side a hectic, pleading look.

Lelouch bit his lip in order to retain the giggle that was threatening to burst out of him. The teacher started making her way over to their table, and while Suzaku's face was getting redder and redder, Lelouch's hand started getting bolder. He heard a little squeak come from the teen as the teacher opened her mouth to say something to them, but Rivalz, who was two seats up, raised his hand. Lelouch took that moment to skillfully undo the button on Suzaku's pants and slip his hand inside.

Suzaku's breath hitched as Lelouch's hand brushed over him and _God,_ he was naked down there and Lelouch was feeling... feeling his _penis_ and he damned himself for not having bothered to put on underwear that day after his morning practice. He really should have, and why didn't he and _what the hell was Lelouch doing _and -

_Oh._

Suzaku didn't know if it was humanly possible to blush any darker as he felt himself stirring and hardening underneath Lelouch's palm, the first spikes of pleasure digging into his loins. Too confused and overwhelmed to think of any other solution, he practically dove nose-first into his history book, trying to look like he was reading and definitely _not_ like he was currently so excited he could hear his own heart beat singing in his ears and definitely _not_ like the print of him was blurring and he couldn't understand a damn word of it and -

And _was Lelouch out of his mind?_ They were in the middle of the classroom, the teacher - a sweet young thing that had transferred here a few months ago and _oh God, what was her name again_ - and Lelouch was doing... was doing _this_ to him and if they were to be caught then surely he wouldn't be the only one to get in trouble for it.

And indeed, Lelouch _did_ know the consequences. He was very well of what would happen if they were to be caught, but figured they would just have to be careful. He took deep breaths as he continued to pump Suzaku, trying to stop his own erection from growing while simultaneously forcing himself to look bored and detached, but _oh_, Suzaku… His face, his innocence, his _everything_ was stirring something inside Lelouch. Purple eyes stared lazily at the black board while his right hand tightened around Suzaku. From out of the corner of his eye, he could see the muscle in Suzaku's jaw jumping, his hands balling into fists and Lelouch decided to take the opportunity to slow down a little, loosening his grip around Suzaku's erection, instead trailing his fingers up and down, slowly, so slowly it was almost agonizing even for Lelouch himself. Suzaku's face was twisting, silently pleading to Lelouch, but whether it was to finish or to stop, Lelouch couldn't tell. When he finally tore his eyes off the black board and allowed himself to look at Suzaku fully, he didn't even try to hide how much he was enjoying this.

To Suzaku's utter dismay, he could already feel an orgasm starting to build. Sweat broke out all over his body, some of it pearling on his forehead and upper lip; brilliant wetness glinted off by the bars of sunshine that fell through the window next to their desk. He sent hectic glances at Lelouch, who was looking almost

_(feral)_

_pleased_, with his brows creased and a sly smirk on his lips, eyes searching Suzaku's facts like the headlights of a car. The heat behind his eyes was an almost corporeal thing on Suzaku's face, like pressing your face against hot, suffocating fur.

Suzaku swallowed. It felt so _good_, but it shouldn't, it really _shouldn't_. Half-formed whimpers and moans crushed against his teeth that were cut off before they could spill into the open, held back by sheer will power.

_Oh. A squeeze. Oh, oh, so good_. For just one moment, Suzaku got so overwhelmed he closed his eyes, the pleasure casting dancing colors and shapes on the back of his eyelids that seemed to grow darker by the second.

But wait. Suzaku opened his eyes again, gasping for air as the horror of what was happening once again crashed down upon him. What was he doing, getting a - getting a - !

"Suzaku, are you all right?" the teacher's voice cut through the haze and Suzaku jumped in his seat as he snapped his face up, eyes wide, cheeks pink, mouth hanging open. He saw himself confronted with the sweet face of his teacher who was looking at him with genuine worry on her face.

Suzaku gasped as he say her attempting to come closer.

"I'm fine!" Suzaku gasped, pressing his back against his chair as though trying to topple it over.

Lelouch smiled fondly as he watched Suzaku splutter to come up with a reply to the teacher. Even back when they had been children, Lelouch had always known how to make Suzaku squirm. A chill of pleasure shudders through Lelouch at the sight of Suzaku blushing and panting, knowing that it was none other than _him_ who was giving Suzaku that much pleasure.

Still, as much as enjoyed this, he wasn't going to have Suzaku kicked out of school and thought that now was the proper time to intervene. He put on his famous I'm-a-good-boy smile and locked eyes with his instructor.

"It's pollen season and Suzaku's allergy is getting him a little agitated." He pointedly ignored the brunet's surprised and indignant gasp. "He's already taken his meds so there's very little we can do, I'm afraid." He made a worried and thoughtful face. "As much as we'd like to _relieve_ him."

The teacher made a surprised face, then turned back to Suzaku. "Really? Have you spoken with the school nurse?" She cocked her head. "You look unwell." She was a sweet teacher really - immediately after she had transferred, the majority of students at Ashford Academy had taken an immediate liking to her.

Right now, though, Suzaku sincerely wished she wasn't so goddamn _nice_.

"Y-Yes, he's.. r-right. I'm.._.uh...fine_." He fidgeted on his seat, gripping his pen so tightly that his knuckles protruded like little white islands amidst his tanned skin. He had his legs crossed and his knees drawn to the table to hide the... the... _what Lelouch was doing_... from the eyes of the others and so far it seemed like no one had noticed, but, _oh God_, he wasn't slowing down and he could feel himself getting closer and -

And the teacher chose right this moment to shrug it off, of course. "Very well then." She smiled. "I trust you are not too sick to answer some questions? We are currently doing a -" _Oh God. Almost... there. Oh._ _Please, no. I **can't**._" - of Britannia and its areas and -" _Ah_. "- the Emperor -" _Hm_. "- in 1809 and -"

It took Suzaku a while to notice that she was no longer speaking and when it sunk in that she was expecting him to answer, he squirmed on his seat, still desperately trying to suppress his steadily-approaching orgasm. "E-Excuse me... W-what was...the qu-" His voice left him as Lelouch began to stroke him harder, the thrusts now faster with the added lubrication of his precum. "Question?" he pressed out, gripping the edge of his desk. He could feel his erection pulsing in Lelouch's hand, could feel his friend's fingers run over the head, dance down the shaft, squeeze him rhythmically, roll his forehead over the head, and up and down and -

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, cutting through Suzaku's reverie. "Do you not know the answer? We've studied this, you know."

Suzaku snapped his head around to glare at Lelouch and he caught the last, brilliantly purple seconds of a glittered stare. Ice crystallized along Suzaku's spine at the sight of his friend. "L-Lelouch," he said, hating himself for how much like a _whimper_ that had sounded. If Suzaku had been in the right state of mind, he would have marvelled at how, when he looked at his friend like this, at the way he wore the smallest smirk, the way he held his head haughtily, the way he was pretending like nothing was going on, heck, even the way he was avoiding his eyes, something in his chest moved. It was so very... _intimate_? Was that the word?

He flinched at his own thought, then shook his head like a wet puppy. He couldn't, because it was wrongwrong**wrong**, but -  
_  
Sharp thrust. Oh, yes. No, wait. No! Nono**no**__-_

"Suzaku."

Suzaku's consciousness crawled its way back into the present and he noticed with a pang of shame that he had almost closed his eyes in sensual bliss. He opened them as wide as they could go, willing himself to focus on the task at hand. What had the question been? He hadn't heard. He sent her a helpless look and the woman decided to take pity on him.

The teacher was frowning now. "I asked you about the history of the Britannian motto."

Suzaku had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from panting. "Motto?" _Thrust_. "Oh - you mean, 'All...-" _Gnn._ _Oh God, no, so close, so** close**_. "Hail Britanni - _" _His eyes widened. _"Britanni -ahhhhhhhhhhh_.'"

A long shudder tore through Suzaku's body, causing Lelouch to grin with victory. The brunet's face puckered up as if it was in pain, but it was ecstasy shining through his eyes. The teacher frowned at this, then an expression of shock started to spiderweb across her features. Uncomfortable silence reigned in the classroom as the teacher, along with the students, struggled to make sense of Suzaku's outburst. _Surely it couldn't have been...? But it had sounded like...!_

Suzaku looked completely mortified, and when he snapped his head around to glare at Lelouch, the black-haired teen saw so much viciousness smoldering in his green eyes that he felt his smirk drop for just a second, a small guilt demon starting to gnaw at his intestines. He slowly retracted his hand from Suzaku's pants, careful not to smear Suzaku's ejaculate onto Suzaku's pants or the desk.

"Forgive Suzaku," Lelouch said smoothly, discreetly hiding his hand under the table. "He just had a mild allergy attack."

The teacher looked concerned. "Do you wish to go to the infirmary, Suzaku?"

Suzaku shook his head. "I'll be fine, thank you. Don't worry about me. It... _happens_. These, uh, allergy attacks, I mean." He sent a glare to Lelouch as though to say, _no thanks to you_. Lelouch pointedly ignored him.

The teacher nodded, giving them a small smile before turning her back to them and walking towards the front of the room. Suzaku used this precious moment to glare at Lelouch, readying himself to give Lelouch a piece of his mind, but all the words he'd carefully laid aside in his head faded out and died as his mind went completely blank at the sight.

_Oh...God. You gotta be kidding me._

Lelouch smiled, lifted his cum-covered finger and put it into his mouth.

For a moment, all Suzaku could do was stare open-mouthed at his friend, thinking, _you idiot, what are you doing with my...my stuff on your hand, people will see!_ Lelouch had his head turned to the side discreetly enough to hide his hand from view, but it also meant that he was looking right at Suzaku, presenting him with the purple rain on Suzaku's parade. His face was sharp, alert and distinctly sly; Suzaku's throat constricted as he continued staring and a multitude of thoughts spilled forth. Suzaku looked like he was choking when Lelouch started sucking on his finger seductively, relishing in the taste of his friend's seed.

Lelouch flashed Suzaku a grin before licking the rest off his hand.

Suzaku couldn't believe that nobody had noticed anything - or maybe they_ had_ and were just way too polite to say anything about it. Ashford Academy was a prestigious and very strict school, its students having been raised with impeccable manners. Nobody had actually... seen_ it_ because Suzaku had drawn his knees to the desk and Lelouch had kept his shoulders and the visible part of his arm completely still so as not to arouse attention, but would they really believe he had a pollen allergy? Was there even such a thing as allergy attacks and did they look anything like orgasms?

Suzaku doubted it.

His eyes trailed over his classmates, noticing that most of them had gone back to writing notes, that some of them had a smile on their faces and that a few of them looked as embarrassed as he felt. Shame burned down his spine, spreading through his body like a terrible wildfire tearing through a dry forest, then pooling in his stomach where it continued to twist and turn.

And so, sending Lelouch another sideways glance that was met by nonplussed pools of violet, Suzaku drew in his shoulder blades, lowered his head, did his best to avoid Lelouch and waited. Waited, for the gentle bell of the academy to announce the end of the school day. Waited, until the other students, amidst a sea of chatter and laughter, had milled out of the classroom, leaving only a few students behind. Waited, until the teacher, with another concerned look at Suzaku, walked out of the room. Waited, until only he was left... he and Lelouch, who had called something to the student council about catching up with them later and had made a show out of putting his books back into his bag as carefully and deliberately as a mad axe murderer lovingly stashing away his lovelies, obviously stalling for time.

It was then, when they were finally alone, that the first tendrils of anger blossomed.

"Lelouch," Suzaku muttered, balling his hands into fist, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Do _what _to you, Suzaku?" Lelouch's eyes widened in feigned concern, biting back a smirk as Suzaku flailed his arms in gesticulation.

"You-you!" Suzaku dropped his arms in exasperation, anger brewing behind his eyes. "You _know_ what you did. You embarrassed me in front of the whole school! What if they noticed? They could have caught you, you know!"

Mock-realization dawned on Lelouch's fine features. "Oh,_ that_?" He reveled in the way Suzaku's face glowed a vivid red, and the way his right eye twitched in agitation. Somewhere deep inside of him, some part of him _did_ feel bad about what he had done, realizing that he'd pretty much forced himself upon Suzaku. But then Lelouch had always subscribed to the school of thought that attack was still the best defense. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" .

A look so embarrassed it looked almost pained flashed across Suzaku's features. "E-enjoy it...?" Then he shook his head, forcing away the embarrassed expression to replace it with an angered one that thinned his lips into a tight line and made his eyes spew green flames of rage. "That doesn't even matter, Lelouch! How _could_ you do this? _Why_ did you do this?" An pained expression surfaced on his features, gone as quickly as it had come, but the uncertainty with which he spoke the next words carried the hurt just fine by itself. "I...I thought we were friends."

Lelouch's smirk fell off his face and he lifted his left hand (his _clean _hand) to Suzaku's face, only to have it slapped away.

His voice was strained when he said, "Suzaku... We _are _friends. Never doubt that! I would never deliberately do anything to hurt you." His pretty face was earnest now, trying to get his friend to understand, to realize how he felt. "And as your friend, I was trying to help. You needed some-" he fumbled for words that wouldn't enrage his friend, but eventually coming up only with, "-release!"

Suzaku scowled at his friend. "_Release_! It was in the middle of the classroom! Do you know how much you embarrassed me? I was mortified, absolutely _mortified!_ What even gave you the right to do that?" He shook his head to himself angrily. "Never mind. You always were selfish."

Lelouch tried very hard to keep the pained note out of his voice. "I suppose that's true. In that case, I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Lelouch's face was genuine, but conflicted. "And I promise not to give you such release during class, ever again."

Suzaku shook his head morosely. "That's not good enough, Lelouch." His voice was clipped and drizzled with finality, but his eyes told another story. "I guess I was wrong about you." He pushed past Lelouch, stopping in his tracks when he felt Lelouch's hand close around his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. He raised his eyes to look at Lelouch.

"Suzaku," His eyes now glittered with intensity, but his voice had softened, dropped to an almost intimate whisper. His hand loosened around Suzaku's elbow and he lowered it down to take the brunet's hand in his. He raised their entwined hands and pressed his lips to them delicately. "Suzaku... You always were a bit slow, weren't you?"

Suzaku creased his brow, looking at Lelouch out of guarded eyes, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "What do you mean? Stop speaking in riddles."

Frustration was staring to well up inside Lelouch now and he let out a quiet groan. "Don't you _see_, Suzaku? You don't understand?" He kissed his friend's hands once more, watching as the teen shook his head obliviously. Lelouch sighed dramatically. "Then I guess there's no other way." He released the other boy's hands and resolutely placed them on either side of Suzaku's face, unceremoniously bending down a bit to press his lips to Suzaku's.

Suzaku stiffened at the touch, his heart beat immediately picking up speed until he could hear it thundering in his ears. What... what was going on? Lelouch, he was -

_Kissing him?_

He opened his mouth against Lelouch's lips to gasp, "Le-Lelou -" His eyes widened as Lelouch took the opportunity to push his tongue past Suzaku's lips into his mouth. "_Nng_!"

Lelouch took this sound for a moan, understanding it as an invitation to ravage the other boy's mouth. His mouth was much like Lelouch had imagined it to be: warm, wet, and ohh... It tasted _good_, _just_ like he'd always imagined it would; manly spices and underneath that, the sweet taste of Japanese rice cakes he'd seen Suzaku eat between breaks. Lelouch ran his tongue along the roof of Suzaku's mouth, raked it across Suzaku's tongue and plunged it further down his throat. He was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't even notice that Suzaku, rather than swept up in his emotions, was really only much too stunned to protest.

To Suzaku, Lelouch's tongue was warm and wet, tasting faintly, but not unpleasantly, of spices. Having only kissed girls prior to this, Lelouch's tongue felt unusually large and its surface especially rough; no less surprising was the insistence of its caresses, which seemed to be stroking not only his mouth, but his entire being.

_Mmh._

With his brain turned to mud, Suzaku didn't even register that that slow, agonized moans crawled out of his throat. He froze under the iron-fist dictatorship of Lelouch's mouth so completely that he didn't even think of reciprocating, didn't even consider touching Lelouch, running his hands over his back or tangling them in the web of his black hair. There was only one thing that managed to cut through the haze that had descended upon the scene like a slowly drifting scarf.

That, when Lelouch pressed himself closer to the Japanese boy, he could feel insistent hardness pressing against his thigh.

When he felt Suzaku stiffening against him in surprise, Lelouch extracted his tongue from Suzaku's mouth and pulled away, pulling a rope of saliva between them. "Suzaku... I want you." Lelouch stated this with certainty, lust burning through his now very dark purple eyes. His hands trailed down from Suzaku's hair to his neck, further down to his waist, stopping on his hips. The slightly taller teen leaned down to his friend's neck and sucked on the skin there, earning himself a gasp from the brunet.

He smirked victoriously but continued to suck, lick and bite the sensitive skin. He felt himself hardening even more at the small mewling noises that were coming from Suzaku until Lelouch couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from Suzaku with a breathless gasp, planting a small kiss on his lips before he did so, and crossed the room briskly to lock the door and close the blinds. He could hear Suzaku swallow audibly as he turned back towards him, a feral gleam in his amethyst eyes.

It was slowly dawning on Suzaku where all of this leading to and he gave a choked sound, stumbling back until he his back hit the teacher's desk, staring Lelouch out of eyes so widened they could scarcely get any larger. He watched Lelouch walk toward him in small steps, the calmness and simple elegance of his steps belying the fierce air rolling off of him in waves. Suzaku was thinking frantically, his thoughts racing around his head and bouncing off the walls like ping-pong balls. "Lelouch!" he finally found the presence of mind to hiss, pressing himself against the desk more urgently as he watched the other teen come closer and closer with each measured step. "What's wrong with you?" He shook his head, soft brown curls whipping the air before they fell back to frame his face. "We're... both boys!"

Lelouch chuckled, the sound low and husky, "Your point?" Lelouch was now right in front of Suzaku, his hands placed firmly on the desk on either side of the terrified boy. Suzaku was trapped there. "Besides," Lelouch widened his eyes a bit, and cocked his head in a way that could only be described as adorable, "Don't you want me, Suzaku?" A hint of uncertainty drizzled his voice; the gaze with which he prodded Suzaku's eyes was confirmation-seeking.

Warm affection for his friend washed over Suzaku at the sight and his face softened.

Lelouch took that opportunity to press himself closer to Suzaku, nudging his nose against the other boy's, before capturing another kiss from those sweet lips. The black haired teen slowly unbuttoned the brunet's academy jacket and slid it off his shoulders, then got to work on the white button-up. However, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

Suzaku's eyes had hardened again as he glared at Lelouch, his hand around Lelouch's wrist tightening. "Stop it, Lelouch," he ground out. His voice now had an authoritative tone to it. "We can't - you _can't_ -" he trailed off as shame burned down his spine again upon remembering what Lelouch had done with the very hand he was now gripping. How he had... squeezed him and stroked him and -

Oh God, couldn't any activity that ended in orgasm be considered _sex?_

Suzaku shook his head as though physically trying to shake the thought of his head. "You've always been good at mind games, Lelouch. Even seven years ago." Something softened on his face at the memory. "But this... Lelouch, don't. Two boys doing this is... not right."

Dismay slithered across Lelouch's features and his voice turned hard and reproachful. "Oh, hush, Suzaku. What we're doing is not wrong. Does it feel wrong to you?" He lowered his head to Suzaku's neck and licked the skin, challenging expression etched into his features as felt his friend shudder against him. "Does_ this_ feel wrong, Suzaku?" He dragged his teeth over Suzaku's pulse, feeling it beating insistently against his lips, like a trapped animal. Upon not getting a response, Lelouch stopped licking, biting his lower lip in frustration. "Just let yourself feel what you feel, for once. This isn't a game." With that, he suddenly and without warning raised his head and roughly kissed Suzaku's lips. His hands clutched at Suzaku's small waist and- Suzaku was..._responding_?

The decision to respond had been one that hadn't been made rationally, but had simply sneaked up on Suzaku, taking him by surprise. He had only been half-aware of the fact that he had been reciprocating and when, by the time Lelouch gave a surprised squeak that soon melted into a content mewl, he realized that he was_ kissing_ his best friend in the way a man should only a kiss a woman, horror and doubt spilled forth once more, parading around his chest and trying to quell the desire that had started to be ignited somewhere in the most primitive part of him.

He could put an end to this easily if he wanted to, he knew very well, even though he'd have to resort to violence he did not wanted to subject his dear friend to. He was much stronger than Lelouch, his body strengthened and hard as steel from hours upon hours of exercise spent at the training facility; Lelouch, in contrast, seemed almost frail, his bones so delicate, his limbs so thin... if he wanted to, he could easily overpower him, tell him to stop, push him away...

But for some reason, he didn't. Stranger still, he didn't even seriously consider it.

Did he... did he _want _Lelouch? _That way?_

It was true that, with his elegant, slim limbs, his amethyst eyes that sparkled with sharp intelligence and his glossy black hair, Lelouch was very attractive and Suzaku had found himself subconsciously admiring his beauty on more than one occasion. But it had always been a detached sort of adoration, like marveling at pictures of beautiful sunsets or lush forest. It had been nothing immediate, nothing tugging, nothing primitive...

Nothing like now, when he started to see Lelouch in a different light, when he was starting to enjoy the feeling of Lelouch's tongue in his mouth. As their tongues slid against each other and circled each other, as he nibbled on Lelouch's lower lip and gently sucked on his tongue, he realized that while Lelouch wasn't the most skilled kisser - he obviously hadn't kissed too many people before, the jabs of his tongue a bit too messy, too sloppy - he made up whatever he lacked in technique with enthusiasm. Suzaku found himself not objecting when Lelouch's hands resumed their work on Suzaku's buttons, tweaking them open to reveal tanned skin.

As Lelouch ran his hands up and down Suzaku's toned chest, he found himself recalling their childhood years and how Lelouch had always admired his friend, for possessing a body so strong it was matched in strength only by his iron will. When he had seen Suzaku again, that day in Shinjuku, he had quickly felt his adoration morph into attraction. Those green eyes were still gorgeous and innocent as ever, although beyond their borders Lelouch had seen hidden burdens lurking, a quiet reservation about them that hadn't been there when Suzaku had been a child.

Lelouch returned his hands to their rightful place on Suzaku's waist, and he attempted to lift the other boy up, but failed. Lelouch froze, mouth hanging open in shock.

He bit his lip and attempted to lift Suzaku again, but to no avail. He couldn't lift him even an inch off the ground - all he managed to do was exert himself and it didn't take long for Lelouch to give up, panting quietly.

Suzaku tried - he _really_ did - to hold back laughter, but a few stray chuckles managed to worm themselves out of his throat at the sight of his best friend struggling with his weight. Suzaku broke the kiss, immediately missing the feel of Lelouch's tongue in his mouth. "You always were a bit weak," Suzaku teased with an amiable smile and sat down on the desk. He couldn't help but drum his legs against the wood excitedly as Lelouch, with a skeptical sneer, leaned forward to capture his lips in yet another kiss, and neither could he help the small moans that escaped them.

Suzaku wrestled with the buttons on Lelouch's school uniform, ripping one out with the force of his tugging. He pulled his lips off of Lelouch's to send his friend an apologetic look, but Lelouch seemed to not care, continuing to glare at Suzaku out of amethyst eyes that were glazed over with lust and expectation.

"Lelouch," Suzaku mumbled between attacks of quick, wet kisses while they both ran their hands over each other's chest. "Lelouch, I - I mean, if we're going to... you know, _do this_." He put his hands on Lelouch's shoulders to hold him at bay for a moment. "I can be on top, right?"

Because after all, Suzaku was an Eleven - no, he was _Japanese_, he thought with a small nostalgic pang - and had been raised with strictly conservative values. It had been instilled in him since childhood that the receiving partner was the submissive one and while he was by now willing to let himself do... _things_ with Lelouch, he wasn't yet ready to take that leap.

Lelouch laughed heartily, probably not meaning to sound condescending, but succeeding anyways. "Sorry, Suzaku. But I'll be the one doing the topping." He pushed his partner down so that his back was flat on the desk, and Lelouch smirked while straddling the brunet's hips. His purple eyes narrowed and zeroed in on one of Suzaku's hardened nipples. Without warning, he dove towards his chest and enclosed his mouth around one of the sensitive buds. He licked it experimentally, before lightly closing his teeth on it, enjoying the little moan that escaped from Suzaku's lips.

Suzaku had just been in the middle of preparing a tirade - no, he couldn't possibly bottom, that was just... well, it wasn't something a _soldier_ was supposed to do - but when Lelouch's hot mouth clamped around his nipple, all thoughts of protest tumbled out of his head, leaving his mind blissfully empty. He moaned lowly in his throat and rolled his hips, too aroused now to even feel ashamed at the fact that he was insistently rubbing his clothed erection against Lelouch's chest. He tangled his hands in Lelouch's hair, running his fingers through the web of silk and pulling at loose strands whenever his friend bit down on his nipple a little harder, sending sweet pleasure mingled with mild pain through his body. Lelouch was being rough, dragging the ragged surface of his teeth across Suzaku's nipples and the brunet found himself responding enthusiastically, enjoying the jabs of pain and pleasure that soon melted into one giant entity of sensation that left Suzaku breathless.

Lelouch switched to the other nipple, and brought his hand down to twist the other one. His friend- No, his _lover_ - softly whimpered in a way that unleashed the most animalistic parts of Lelouch. He let out a deep, fierce growl and began rolling his hips down on Suzaku's, eliciting moans from both of them. Suzaku's hands clutched at Lelouch's hips, urging them forward.

Lelouch's mouth was torn from his nipples as Suzaku moved his body upward, feeling Lelouch's silky skin slide along his own, over his hardened abdomen and up higher, until their chests fused together; soft, tanned brown skin melting with pale one, like white cream pouring into an already milky latte. He silently rolled the idea of letting Lelouch... _top_ him around in his mind, thinking of how it must hurt to have Lelouch's length thrust into him, to pry him apart from the inside, to claim him, to rub along his tight insides...

It would hurt, he was sure of it. Perhaps it would hurt _a lot_, and maybe he would bleed. But as much as that idea should have terrified him, he couldn't that a part of him felt something akin to _anticipation_ at the prospect of delicious pain scissoring through his insides. Why, oh why, did the idea make him _so hard_?

He panted against Lelouch's throat as he worked on the buttons of Lelouch's pants, sneaking one hand inside.

Lelouch gasped as he felt Suzaku's hand on his cock, a soft shudder passing through him. As Suzaku began to stroke him, Lelouch began to ravage the other boy's chest and neck with his teeth. He found a particularly sensitive spot in the crevice between his collarbones and he lapped at the spot gently before biting down, hard, and drawing blood, surprised at the high pitched moan that Suzaku let out. Lelouch glanced up at his face and saw that it was twisted in pleasure. So he _liked_ the pain?

Lelouch looked back down and saw the blood slowly trickling down Suzaku's chest. The raven haired teen smirked and dipped his head, letting his tongue absorb the blood. The brunette's pants filled the room as Lelouch trailed his tongue up, catching every ruby droplet in sight.

Suzaku gasped as sharp pain cut into his brain, illuminating it with bright red colors. His eyes were unfocused as he blearily watched Lelouch's pink tongue dart out to sample the drops he had drawn, saw how they bled into Lelouch's tongue and smeared around Lelouch's mouth. He was so stunned he didn't realize he had subconsciously started to pump Lelouch harder, eliciting cut-off moans from the black-haired teen. Suddenly, the desire to taste his own punishment roared inside Suzaku and he sat up quickly, pushing Lelouch up with him as he put his hands on either side of the boy's head, eyes transfixed by the crimson red stain on the boy's lips, by the trail of blood that had escaped his lips and was rolling down over his snow-white skin...

It was only when he felt the coppery taste explode on his tongue that he noticed he'd lunged forward and captured Lelouch's enticing lips in another kiss. He thrust his tongue into Lelouch's mouth and lapped at the blood he found pooling in Lelouch's mouth. The taste sparked something inside Suzaku that had for years been in dormancy and he groaned as his throat constricted around the liquid, feeling it travel down his esophagus. It tasted of old times, it tasted of _punishment_, of all things _right_ and -

And he gasped as he felt his back connect with the desk once more. Lelouch was pinning his shoulders against the wooden surface, but it was only a detached part of Suzaku that realized this. Much more apparent and immediate was the way that lust shone through Lelouch's eyes, the way he was regarding him with pure want in his eyes, the way he was panting and his eyebrows were furrowed in barely-controlled emotion. Ultimately, it was that look on Lelouch's face that made Suzaku mutter what he did.

"Lelouch," Suzaku whispered. "D-do it."

That was all it took for Lelouch to pounce. Those two words, _do it_. He quickly undid Suzaku's pants and yanked them off of his form, feating his lustful eyes on Suzaku's cock. He wanted to pound into the boy beneath him, but _no, no,_ he cared too much about his friend to hurt him and fucking him like this surely would. So Lelouch brought his hands up to Suzaku's face and pressed three fingers against the other boy's lips, feeling Suzaku open his mouth willingly to allow them entry. Suzaku ran his tongue along the slim digits, licking the sensitive web of skin at their base. Realizing why Lelouch was doing this, Suzaku stiffened, gently removing his friend's fingers from his mouth.

"Lelouch," he whispered. Suzaku could feel himself blushing, heat plastering itself all across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "You don't need to-to prepare." He didn't _deserve_ to be prepared, did he? "I want it... dry."

"_What_?" Lelouch hissed, his eyebrows drawing together. "Suzaku, you don't know what you're saying. That'll just be putting you through hell. You don't want that..." No, rather, _he_, Lelouch, didn't want that - he couldn't possibly subject Suzaku to that kind of pain, he... lo- _cared_ about him too much. Lelouch stared at Suzaku as he insisted, "Just let me, okay?"

The look of genuine worry that had flashed across Lelouch's face for just a moment helped relax the vice-like grip something unspeakably dark had subjected Suzaku's consciousness to, enough for the voice of reason to ring through his skull. Yes, right. Lelouch was right. They couldn't do this, he'd possibly bleed, he would -

Hm. _Bleed_.

He never got to object, however as he felt Lelouch's wet fingers circling his entrance, one finger gently nudging against it. Having never had any objects shoved up his rear before, Suzaku drew in his breath at the unfamiliar sensation and shifted a little on the desk, his long legs shaking. It felt... well, it wasn't so much either painful nor pleasurable as much as it was simply _weird_.

The strange feeling did not subside during the time that Lelouch prepared him with a concentrated look on his face, easing his fingers in and out of his entrance and stretching it. It was only when Lelouch's finger brushed over his prostate that Suzaku arched his back and gasped, letting out a long moan as he saw vibrant colors and shapes dance across his vision. This.. it finally started to feel -

When Lelouch added a third finger, Suzaku lifted his lower body off the table, soft moans ripping from his throat. This was far too nice, far too good, it actually felt... _good_, it was -

When Lelouch pulled out his fingers and leaned down to kiss him, Suzaku was so overpowered by his own feelings that he gasped against Lelouch's lips, his heart beat singing in his ears as he struggled to process the new things he was feeling that all but threatened to overpower him. If fingers felt this good, how good would _Lelouch_? What would it be like to be filled by Lelouch? He felt his stomach clench at the mere thought and it was only when he heard the sound of Lelouch's zipper opening and then the rustle of his pants being discarded to the floor that the haze that had settled over Suzaku thinned enough for his vision to clear, staring at Lelouch naked lower body positioned against his rear.

_Oh God. This was really going to happen, was it?_

He felt the head of Lelouch's erection pressing against his entrance and during the time that Lelouch pushed himself past the tight ring of muscles and hissed sharply at the feeling, Suzaku's eyes never once left Lelouch's eyes. Pain ripped through him and set off wailing sirens that told his body to close down at the intrusion. He clenched his jaw, willing himself not to cry out in pain as Lelouch pushed in deeper, and _deeper_, making Suzaku feel like he was being split in two, making him grip the edge of the desk so tightly he was half-convinced his knuckles were going to pop out. Harsh breaths hitched in his throat and tears stung at the inside of his eyeballs like little needles. It was only when Lelouch was sheathed inside him fully and Suzaku saw the worried and loving expression on his face that the pleasure finally kicked in, mingling with the pain and then crashing all over Suzaku.

Lelouch hissed at the tight walls clamping down on him. It was like he was being suffocated by Suzaku, like Lelouch was filling him so completely there was barely any space for him to move. He had expected it to feel somewhat uncomfortable, given how tight Suzaku was and how they were both very much novices at anal sex, but he hadn't expected it to be _this_ overwhelming - but then pleasure hadn't been the reason why he had wanted to do it in the first place...

When Lelouch saw Suzaku's face twisting in pain, saw the muscles on his body protruding, his toned abdominal muscles and pectorals clearly visible, something curled in Lelouch's stomach. He paused once he was fully inside and took a long, deep breath, searching Suzaku's face for permission to move. The brunet gave a quick nod, and Lelouch started to pull himself out and thrust back in.

And it was then, only then, that the pleasure finally spilled forth, yes, _escalated_, giving him a painful kind of high and awakening a deeply primitive part of himself that just wanted to thrust forward and go deeper and _deeper_ to capture that delicious heat. Stars danced before his eyes as he started moving at a steady rhythm, but aside from the pleasure, there was something else he felt, something like... _happiness_? He cocked his head to the side quizzically, not even noticing that a distant scowl settled on his features. Yes, it was undeniably happiness that was tingling inside of him. Here beneath him lay the star of his dreams, and the only friend he'd ever had as a child. The feeling had grown into something more intense over the past few months, and he... Lelouch grit his teeth... he...

He supposed he might actually _love_ Suzaku. It was a powerful revelation and not something easy for Lelouch to admit, but seeing the brunet writhing beneath him, with his face flushed and puckered in ecstasy, Lelouch just _knew_.

Suzaku, meanwhile, was so lost in the new feelings ripping through him that he had lost his mind. It hurt, but it also didn't; it was pleasurable, but it also wasn't. All in all, it was unlike anything Suzaku had ever felt before and none of his fantasies could ever have hoped to prepare him for the real thing. He was being stretched so completely that the pain was exquisite; but whenever a pang of pain shot up his spine, it was chased by an electrical current of pleasure sent from his prostate and the two sensations melted into another before they reached his head and buried themselves in a primitive part of his brain.

He was rapidly losing all control of his higher senses. With each of Lelouch's thrusts, Suzaku's muscles clenched and then unclenched, his legs shook and he was increasingly forgetting how to use the Britannian language. Usually, Suzaku spoke the language of the Britannian Empire with a faint and soft Japanese accent, but with flawless grammar and syntax; now, however, he was descending back into his native language and before long, he had started moaning in Japanese.

It didn't take very long until Lelouch, not being very athletic, felt a tiring lameness work up his body, leaving him short of breath. When, however, he heard Suzaku moan in Japanese, his eyes widened.

"_Kimochi ii_," Suzaku moaned and Lelouch quickly translated it in his head. _Feels so good_. Suzaku opened his eyes, hazily locking his gaze with Lelouch's. "_Rurushu...tomenaide._" _Lelouch, don't stop. "Kimochi ii." Feels so good. "Hageshiku." Harder. "Rurushu, hayaku!" Lelouch, faster._

Trying to keep the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake him at bay, he heeded Suzaku's words, his thrusts picking up speed and making ever more and more _Rurushu_'s and _kimochi ii_'s fall from the Japanese boy's lips. His right hand was shaky with both physical exertion and overwhelming pleasure as it traced down Suzaku's body, over the hard plane of his stomach, and then wrapped itself around his cock, giving it a gentle squeeze before starting to jerk him off for the second time that day. Gasps and moans were spilling from Lelouch's mouth as he kept going faster and _faster_ still, feeling the tight walls finally relaxing, as though finally coming to fully accept him into their warm embrace. He felt Suzaku tighten his legs around his waist as he leaned down to sloppily kiss the other boy. Suzaku moaned Japanese words (_"kimochi ii, Rurushu, yamenaide" - feels good, Lelouch, don't stop_) against his lips as they messily coupled their mouths.

Slowly, an orgasm was starting to rise up in Lelouch's abdomen, making his stomach clench. He tried to ignore it; he didn't want to come, not yet, not before Suzaku had come a second time... although Suzaku was very close now, if the increased frequency with which he was moaning in his native language was any indication.

Lelouch buried his nose in the curls of Suzaku's full hair, breathing in the scent of his vanilla shampoo. He had always smelled like vanilla from back since they had been children and Lelouch was once again reminded of how little things had really changed since then. At times it seemed like Suzaku had become a different person entirely during the seven years they hadn't seen each other, with an unfamiliar darkness boiling behind his guarded, superficially cheerful green eyes; other times, like now, it still seemed like the promise they had once given each other in that old shinto shrine about how they'd always be together, forever and ever, would hold true after all. Like he was still Suzaku, _his_ Suzaku, and always would be. And oh, he was so _tight_ -

_Oh._

He was brought lower and lower, ever closer to the pit of orgasm and when he was close enough to feel it only a few thrusts away, he moaned, "S-Suzaku - I'm going to... I'm going to..!"

Lelouch started to pump Suzaku faster, hearing another slew of moans and Japanese mumblings fall from the brunet's mouth. When Suzaku pried his eyes open and looked at Lelouch, the black-haired teen saw how green they were, so _fucking green_, and so filled with lust they were almost delirious. Lelouch let out another moan, giving Suzaku another sharp pump in time with his hips, and another and -

Suzaku's eyes widened, his body tensed and he clung to Lelouch. "_Ru-Rurushu! Ima iku-zo!_"_ Lelouch, I'm coming now._ Suzaku bucked his hips and raked his nails down Lelouch's back, his eyes wide but unseeing. _"Iku!" I'm coming. "Iku, Ruru..**shu**."_ The high, drawn-out sound Suzaku made as he spilled into Lelouch's hand was somewhere between a mewl and a gasp.

When Lelouch shuddered to orgasm only seconds after, it was not the way Suzaku's muscles clenched around him that pushed him over the edge and neither were it the heated little moans that fell from Suzaku's lips. Rather, it was the expression on Suzaku's face that did it, that completely delirious look that he'd previously only seen people high on Refrain wearing - an expression that suggested they were in a new place, a _better_ place, like they had found heaven on earth. Lelouch gasped as the orgasm took hold of him and he moaned Suzaku's name as he pulsed into him, the orgasm feeling like years and years of longing and frustration were being catapulted out of him. He collapsed on top of Suzaku as Lelouch rode out his shivering orgasm and, just the way they were - Lelouch's hand buried in Suzaku's hair, their lower bodies still joined, Suzaku's legs wrapped around Lelouch's waist and both of them panting - they remained for a while, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the feel of each other's heat.

It was Suzaku who came down from their shared high first. "Hm...Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, reverting back to Britannian. He writhed a little underneath Lelouch. "Can you... can you get off of me now?"

Lelouch laughed breathlessly, pulled out of Suzaku and lay down next to him, silently grateful that the teacher's desk was so spacious. It slowly dawned on him that he and Suzaku had just christened their instructor's desk. At a school! A place for _education_! The dark haired boy grinned mischievously and turned his face to look at Suzaku, wanting to see how he'd react to what they'd just done.

He was slightly startled to see that the brunet had already gotten up and was slipping his pants back on, an abashed expression on his face. A strange feeling gnawing at his intestines, Lelouch also got up and awkwardly motioned for Suzaku to hand him his clothing, giving the boy a small smile.

Suzaku's heart was still racing in his chest as he got dressed, making a point out of not looking at Lelouch. Deep pink dusted itself over his cheeks at the memory of what had just happened - worse yet, how he had behaved. God, he'd been like a complete slut, hadn't he? _Kimochi ii_... he had even forgotten how to speak Britannian. Suzaku shuddered, then let his eyes slide over to Lelouch, watching as his friend slipped into his pants and ran his fingers through his now so messy black tresses. Suzaku felt something in his stomach curl that was echoed by his lower body throbbing in pain. He took a couple of experimental steps, wincing as he felt sharp pain shoot up his spine at every step. Suzaku grimaced as he wondered how he was going to explain _that_ to Lloyd.

When they had both finished getting dressed, silence hung itself over the scene like a curtain, both boys silently regarding each other out of uncertain eyes. Questions, possibilities and different kinds of tension - both the unresolved ones still thrumming in the air and the resolved one burning insistently in Suzaku's lower body - were written in clear language on their faces. For one moment only, they looked like were seeing each other for the first time.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, averting his eyes as heat stained his cheeks. "Lelouch, I..." He paused for a second, struggling for words. When he let his eyes slip back to focus on Lelouch, they were wide, confused and just a little desperate. "Why, Lelouch, _why_? Why did you do this?"

Indignation roared inside of Lelouch, sweeping all embarrassment and coyness out of him. "What do you mean, _'why did I do this'_?" he grumbled. "You wanted it too, Suzaku, don't you _dare_ tell me you didn't!" Suzaku opened his mouth to retort but Lelouch cut him off. "Look, I said I was sorry for jerking you off during class, but don't blame this all me." Anger burned inside of Lelouch and he roughly poked a finger to the other's chest. Hadn't it been _Suzaku_ who had leaned against the desk, practically asking to get fucked? And he had told Lelouch to do it, otherwise he wouldn't have. He would never take Suzaku against his will!

Most times when Suzaku got angry, he didn't so much explode as just show a cool, controlled kind of anger. It was no different then; he narrowed his eyes, then grabbed Lelouch's wrist to keep him from stabbing him with his fingers. "That is _not_ what I meant!" Suzaku said, voice clipped with subliminal anger. "I didn't ask why you... why you..." He looked away. "..._penetrated_ me."

Lelouch gave a short, curel laugh. "So, it's not about the _anaru sekkusu_, then?"

Suzaku hissed in embarrassment. "Stop mocking me, Lelouch."

"Then, what _is_ it about?"

Suzaku looked away. "It's just... I don't understand why you started this in the first place. Why you started thinking of me this way, why you decided to... _touch_ me. You said you wanted me, but..." A defiant expression surfaced on his face. "Are you... in love with me or something? Is that why?"

Lelouch's purple eyes widened as he took a step back. "You think I'm _in love_ with you?" He laughed mirthlessly. "What if I was, Suzaku? What would you say to _that_?" He put on a smirk that didn't meet his eyes. Lelouch was trying to play this off, but knew how hard he would take the rejection. He figured it would be better to let Suzaku think he wasn't hurting, that he wasn't breaking apart, but...

Suzaku shook his head to himself, a conflicted expression on his face. "I don't know what I would say to that... what I could _possibly_ say to that." His eyes softened, laying bare the conflict that waged beyond. His voice was quiet and thoughtful, drained of all anger now. "I'm not at liberty to be seeing anyone right now. I have dedicated my life to my work. I..." He fidgeted a little. "I thank you for your feelings, though, Lelouch." He gave Lelouch a soft smile that lit up his features and brought out his brilliant eyes with quiet melancholy. "You always were my best friend."

Lelouch could have sworn his heart had just melted at seeing Suzaku's sad, but genuine, smile. He wanted to embrace the boy, but thought it would be in both of their best interests to keep his feelings out of this. "You're forgetting, Suzaku, that I never said I was in love with you." His smirk weakened at the look in his best friend's eye but he continued on anyway, "Well, the sex was good. We can agree on that, right?"

Suzaku blushed and looked away again, silently wondering why Lelouch always insisted on embarrassing him like that. It wasn't like the other boy didn't know that Suzaku wasn't the type to talk about sex openly or that the mere memory burned tendrils of shame down his spine. "I suppose it was good," Suzaku replied evasively, fiddling with the buttons on his wrists. He didn't look at Lelouch when he added, "It was your first time, wasn't it?"

"So what if it was?" Lelouch replied coolly, not letting his despair show through his tough exterior. _What?_ Lelouch thought. _How could he possible know that? Did I suck?_ Shame and dark premonition trickled down his face and neck, and he could feel a sweat bead gather up on his forehead. _Oh heavens... I sucked, didn't I?_"It couldn't have been all bad. You were quite enthusiastic, after all." Lelouch smirked ruthlessly, enjoying the vivid blush that spread across Suzaku's face.

Suzaku flexed his eyes upon the floor stubbornly, refusing to meet Lelouch's eyes. "I didn't - I didn't say it was bad... I just -" He shook his head to himself, as though trying to rid himself of his own thoughts. "No matter. It can't happen again." With that, he pushed his way past Lelouch and went for the door - he didn't get very far, however, until he was once again stopped by Lelouch's hand wrapping around his elbow. Suzaku looked at Lelouch out of questioning eyes.

"Can't you just admit your feelings, just once?" Lelouch's eyes glittered with intensity, before melting into a mocking look. "And besides, if you leave now, you're going to come to school tomorrow and either ignore me, or act falsely cheery and never bring this up again. _Rurushu_ wouldn't like that very much." He bit back a laugh as he watched his friend practically choke on his response.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said in a way that came dangerously close to a _croak._ He swallowed audibly as he felt Lelouch's eyes on him, studying him intently. Eventually, Suzaku gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, okay. You always were very stubborn." He looked at Lelouch from beneath hooded eyelids, fighting - very hard - against the urge to toe the floor and shuffle his feet like a child. "I suppose we can't pretend like... _that_ never happened." He pondered for a moment. "So, what is it you want from me, exactly? How do you expect me to act from now?"

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond, but Suzaku interrupted him before he could say anything, pressing one finger against Lelouch's lips. "Never mind." His voice sounded tired, but his eyes softened as they looked into Lelouch's. His smile was warm, like an embrace. "Don't tell me," he whispered, his fingers tracing Lelouch's soft, pliant lips. "I'll figure it out. You always were the type to make me work for things, weren't you?" Lelouch looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face - his eyes slightly widened, his jaw tensed, his nose slightly wrinkled - and Suzaku laughed as a multitude of memories swam into focus in his mind, remembering all the other times Lelouch had riddled him, the times he had fought with him, some times physically and other times verbally. While the causes for their fights had been as diverse as they had been ridiculous, the eventual outcome of their little disagreements had always been the same.

Sooner or later, they'd always reconcile. And when they did, their friendship would blossom anew, erasing all the bad blood that had run between them and swiping their memories clean until only what was right and good, what should be and would be, was left to remain.

It would be no different this time.

"Give me some time to think about this," Suzaku went on, his warm smile never wavering. With that, he leaned forward and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Lelouch's amethyst pools widening in surprise as Suzaku pressed a chaste, but lingering kiss against his friend's lips. When they parted, Suzaku's smile was still firmly set in place, unwavering, unbreakable. Just like their friendship and whatever else it was that bound them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading! :-) I'm curious whether you guys noticed the difference in style between us**, **please do tell! ^^

I really enjoy RPing, so you may see a few more from me and my partner.**  
**

Oh, and: reviews make author very happy in pants. XD


End file.
